Winner
Симба и Кристина: Любовная Пара, Симба и Кристина 2: Футбольный Матч. Фильм "Новые приключения Симбы и Кристины", "Рождество в Нью-Йорке" '. Background He is a poodle who loves to play with his soccer ball and he never wants to lose it. He once lived in an apartment in the Big Apple and he always wanted to be free from his masters. He yearned to be like the stray dogs frolicking below, then he came across a tennis ball; since then, he was overjoyed by it, and he became more fascinated while he was watching a televised soccer match. 'Personality Winner is loyal, kind, good-hearted, heroic, optimistic, intelligent, strong, cute, adorable, and playful, but he is sometimes very annoying and temperamental. 'Physical Appearance' Winner is a slender poodle with white fur, blue eyes, black nose, and black eyebrows. Role in the Series He was a puppy that escaped from his owner on a ship who always wanted him leashed and obeyed. As an act of freedom, he wounded up in the jungle with two fellow mice, Thin and XL. Симба и Кристина 2: Футбольный Матч Джунгли, игра в футбол с Лайт. Он летит в Нью-Йорк. Он был в клетке вместе со своим мячом, но он едва сбежал из аэропорта после приземления в Большом яблоке. He is also friends with a dog from New York named Fox and later serves as a guardian to the Child of the Fifth Prophecy named Ari. When he went missing, Augustine was impressed that he had what it takes to be a good commander as he organizes the group of animals to search for him accordingly. Since then, he wanted to follow his dream on participating in the Animal World Cup, and he succeeded when they won. He kept the soccer ball as a valuable souvenir. Новые приключения Симбы и Кристины When Light brought baby Ari to the Jungle, along with Cordall, he was charged with being one of his guardians after it was decided he should hide there. He, along with Cordall, Fox, Cicci, and Light have witnessed him grow into a young boy and developed his skills and friendship to those living in the Jungle and the Singing Valley. When Shere Khan made an unexpected return, he has acted more of a commandeer, strategizing every move, even having Fox as a spy. Cicci once mentioned his new attitude gotten to a head, to the point where he doesn't worry about his ball very much, and just takes the duty of protecting Ari very seriously. Cicci was concerned and she keeps telling him to loosen up. His fears were justified as he managed to figure out the rumors of an impostor, who was Iena posing as Fox. While he was explaining his victory in the World Cup, Ari became fascinated with the sport, and eventually, thanks to his spies, Shere Khan's hyenas got the same idea. Since then, he's been determined to win another World Cup just as he did before; he even was very strict on helping Baloo lose his body fat, as he noticed he had to be fast and agile like Shere Khan and his troops instead of being a liability. So eh and Cicci have enlisted Ari, Baloo, Cordall, a water buffalo, a stork, and Fox for the rivalling team, the Devils of the Jungle; the Rock Monsters also wanted to assist, mainly with Baloo's clumsiness. In the end, he and the Jungle Team won over Maya as Ari permanently transformed her to a vulture from his dragon form after she was choking from a soccer ball. He made Shere Khan and Kurdy skedaddle after they wanted to make a peace offering, and he was able to visit Ari whenever after he fulfilled his destiny and warped his home into the Singing Valley. Gallery Toy.jpg|Winner with Simba and Buckshot in the jungle. Winner.jpg|link=Winner Trivia *Winner's original name was "Toy", but he changed it to show that he had grown up and wanted to be treated that way. Category:Characters Category:Mondo TV characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Simba the King Lion characters